1. Field
The present invention relates generally to dispatch systems and, more specifically, to systems for dispatching truckers for transporting fluids between oil or gas related facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oil or gas related facilities, such as oil wells, gas wells, salt-water disposal facilities, oil collection points, and the like, often rely upon tanker trucks to transport fluids to or from the facilities, often through relatively remote and expansive geographic areas. Frequently, the truck drivers are independent contractors or independent parties from the operators of the oil or gas related facilities, making coordination with well operators and various parties difficult and labor intensive. Further, truck drivers often make sub-optimal choices when selecting tank runs, or fluid transport tasks between given oil or gas related facilities, due to the complexity of factors underlying the value of the various candidates and due to lack of information about, for example, low capacity or slow capacity to accept fluid at drop-off points at the time drop of is likely.